<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Help by Kiddi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137662">Let Me Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi'>Kiddi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lucifer, Recreational Drug Use, Tenderness, as i remeber them, i think thats it, it hink that is all the tags though, no relationship is super concrete and you can imply romance or platonic, not alot, this got like really out of hand it was not supposed to be this long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Mammon both have issues that they need to work through.<br/>So when Lucifer notices something wrong with his brother he goes investigating.<br/>He finds a box.</p><p>And as the legend of pandora's box goes, he was not prepared for what was in it and the issues it brought up for them.</p><p> </p><p>This is tied into my character studies for both Lucifer and Mammon but this can be read as a stand-alone. The studies will help give you a deeper insight though<br/> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Breakfast at the house of lamentation was always rowdy and loud and when it's only a few hours into the day and Lucifer is fresh out of bed, it's the last thing he was to deal with, he would much rather leer into his coffee then deal with his rowdy brothers...or should he say, rowdy brother, singular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon was the cause of most if not all the happenings in the house that gave Lucifer a migraine at ungodly hours of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was different though, today the table was oddly silent...it wasn't silent it just wasn't filled with screaming and whining, just regular, tolerable bickering. Glancing over at Mammon curiously, Lucifer saw that he was pushing his food around a little bit and he was kind of zoned out entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a sneer creep its way up to his face and Lucifer sighed softly, tipping back the still too hot coffee in his mug, feeling the burn from it as it went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon was drunk, of course, he was, that's the only time Lucifer has ever seen him quiet and still for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Righ, room inspection later, Mammon would no doubt be going out again tonight, taking advantage of no classes so Lucifer would have plenty of time, and it would be a surprise so there was no need to announce it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having made up his mind, Lucifer was content to think of how he was going to get through the mess that was Mammon’s room and where the areas of interest were that would most likely hide something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The went on as normal in the house, it was loud and he was more often than not breaking apart arguments to prevent injuries and by the end of the day, Lucifer had the familiar ache in the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon had already gone out for his party and Lucifer sprung into action, doing a sweep of all his brothers’ rooms, pleasantly surprised to find no contraband in them but as he turned his attention to Mammon’s room he knew exactly what he was going to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon’s room was a complete mess as always but Lucifer pushed aside his distaste for it and headed right from the points he planned to hit, the bed, the pool table, the car, the couches, and finally the closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed was standard, laptop, pyjamas and various other things that shouldn’t be on a bed but otherwise were allowed in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pool table was the same, nothing super new, a card game he had out and a bottle that was empty from months back when he received it as a gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car was a bigger find, he found debt slips from others, those that Mammon owed as well as those who owed him things as well, and a black book that from a quick perusal held contacts for various people Mammon no doubt didn't want to have on his phone for one reason or another, still nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was starting to get a little frustrated with himself and with his brother because while yes, he could admit that Mammon was smart when he wanted to be, he was a powerful demon, Lucifer was always better and more cunning than he was and the fact that he wasn't finding anything was starting to annoy him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his attention to the closet Lucifer took a deep breath and started his search, making sure to be as thorough as he was able to be because this was his last chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer practically turned over the closet and then as he was about to give up and throw in the towel, his foot hit something sending it into the wall, a black box, it was perfectly hidden in the darker parts of the closet. He picked it up and examined the box, it was an off black colour, smooth, wooden and had a nice weight to it, it was old from the fading of the colour and the smoothness of the wood but otherwise very well taken care of, Lucifer gently opened it and examined the contents. The box held a lot of things, none of them pleasant, there were many small bags of some white powder, and many more filled with various pills of different sizes and shapes he didn't know all of them but he recognized two of the types, Xanax and Ecstacy, they were from the human world but used to be given out at the parties he used to attend when he was much younger and found that they were the best way to just let himself forget for a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shut the box a little harder than he probably needed to and left the room, box held tightly in his hand, going to his study, passing Beel on the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel, tell Mammon I want to speak with him when he gets home, in my study.” He said simply and kept walking, going over how he was going to have this chat and what punishment would be best suited for it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mammon stumbled into the house, earlier than usual as he managed to weasel his way home before the party ended, but still late, the house was silent as he walked through it, passing the kitchen where Beel was making himself a snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon! Lucifer said he wanted to see you in his study.” He called and Mammon nearly jumped to the ceiling from the fright but he nodded and changed his course from his bedroom to Lucifer’s study.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon didn't bother to knock, he was expected, and waltzed inside with a big grin on his face, feet tripping over each other a few times as Lucifer gave him his most disappointed look from where he was sitting at his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, brother mine! To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn't speak, just stared at him a second longer before he placed something on the desk and slid it closer to Mammon, his whole face shifting into the one he used when he wanted an explanation from someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon looked down at the box and his eyes widened when he realized what it was, the pleasant buzz from the alcohol long gone as his hands started to shake slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise room inspection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he wanted to say something else but Mammon beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you go through my things when I wasn't home! What the fuck Lucifer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn't even flinch at his outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw something this morning that worried me and I figured that was the best way to check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon saw red, he was angry and betrayed, and he started yelling at Lucifer, what was yelling about? Your guess is as good as his because he wasn't even fully aware of half the stuff he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he stopped his outburst and Lucifer, who hadn't moved or spoke the entire time sighed softly and his facade of indifference slipped slightly, Mammon saw rage flash behind his eyes before being covered up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you explain yourself before I have to make you do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a threat, clear as day and normally Mammon would put up much more of a fight but he really did not want to explain what they were really for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, punish me, I don't care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer narrowed his eyes and tilted his head before his shoulders dropped and his whole body seemed to soften.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon, please explain why you have these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a request, soft and careful and very unlike Lucifer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you worry about yourself, huh? Don't think I don't hear you when you scream and cry out in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a low blow, he knew it was, and there was an immediate sense of guilt in his gut because Lucifer was being...considerate for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a one-time thing, don't worry about me, just please talk to me about this, let me understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon looked him in the eyes and did his best to try and find anything that meant that it was a trick but he couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was being genuine and it was… something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions of drug use, rape/noncon, blackmail</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mammon didn't really even know why he was doing this in the first place… well yes, he did, as much as he appreciated his brother's concern he didn't want it peeking into his business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was asking him questions, they were simple, no doubt on purpose to get him to ease up or perhaps to ease them both into this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where were you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Club</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who were you with?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drink, dance, club stuff</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the questions started to get more personal and Mammon didn't fail to notice the dull ache in his chest as he was forced to think over what happened to him, the slow curl of sadness and the crushing weight of building panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did you get the drugs?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Demons who owed me mainly, sometimes from the human world</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s with the hickeys?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you know very well, brother dearest</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Lucifer asked the most obvious question, the one that was hanging in the air since he walked in the room and what felt like a match to everything that Mammon was feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why use these Mammon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the room seems to tilt, a dull buzzing thrums in his ears and he stops seeing his brothers face, he stops seeing the worried eyes and sees instead the dark eyes above him filled with so much desire and hatred it almost as if he were back in that back room of the club, held down by something as the witches take turns— his train of thought breaks so abruptly that he’s left dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon slowly comes back, slowly his senses return to him and he starts to figure out what's going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he notices is his cheeks are hot and wet, he was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing to come back is his hearing, the buzzing fading off until he was able to hear his own sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he notices what exactly shook him from his trance, Lucifer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was hugging him, cradling him even with the way he felt warmth on all sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt nice, it felt so nice that he turned into it and buried his face in Lucifer's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him and sobbing into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not sure how long they stayed like that exactly but Lucifer never once eased up on the hug, he just kept Mammon held to his chest tightly, his hands occasionally moving to rub at his back or to gently run through his hair but otherwise, his just took it and let Mammon cry as he needed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Mammon stopped crying altogether and he half expected to be pushed off, but no, Lucifer didn't ease up and it was Mammon who pulled away from the hug and took in Lucifer, he was in his demon form and based on how he saw his wings fold into his back it explained the warmth he felt all around him he must have used them to hug him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair, eyes still worried and Mammon caught sight of his bare hands he peaked back at the desk seeing that his gloves were long forgotten on the desk, but the most striking part was that he looked distraught as he started at Mammon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon dropped his gaze to the floor and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer guided him to sit on one of the chairs in the middle of his study and sat across from him, silent and waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember those witches I owed? Well, they found a way to cash in my debt, at first it was pretty simple stuff, go to clubs with them as arm candy, then it went to drink with them, then drugs,” he winced a little “And finally they got bored of just having me as arm candy and started to get more….physical, even when I didn't want it which was always.” He said hand going up to touch his neck, flicking his eyes up to Lucifers hoping that he understood because Mammon didn't think he'd be able to handle telling him the details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this every time you go out?” Lucifer asked carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon nodded and swallowed before motioning back to the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The drugs help me forget, can't get addicted to human world stuff anyways so I figured why not right?” He laughed a little but there was nothing behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally looked up again and his heart seized up a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was sad, no that's not right, he looked devastated, a look Mammon had only been allowed to see once….the day they fell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions of self-harm, implied suicide attempt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer just stared at Mammon for a while as he tried to wrap his head around everything that he just told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn't you tell me? Or at least one of the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured the others wouldn't care and that you’d say that I deserved it or something and besides I know I’m already a huge burden anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer just stared at him for a long moment as he processed what he heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he really given the impression where Mammon, his own brother, would think that he would say that he deserved to be going through all this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really that awful to his brother that it had to come down to this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slight shake of his head, Lucifer steeled his gaze a little bit and spoke again, though keeping his voice soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's go get you cleaned up, it's late and we’re not done here yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his credit Mammon didn't shout at him, he actually seemed to be considering it as well before he spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's fine, like you said it's late, just go to bed and we can talk tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer gave him another moment and stood up, crossing the space to stand in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, Mammon you must understand….this isn’t something as simple as you stepping out of line this is an actual problem we need to talk about.” He said firmly and looked down at Mammon who was sat, eyes flicking everywhere but Lucifer. He was about to retract his offer when he saw Mammon deflate a little in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I know you won't let it go anyways,” He stood up shakily, “Let's go then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and guided him out of the study.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was sitting on the couch of Mammon’s room while he waited for the other to finish up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was staring out at the far wall absorbed in his thoughts, thinking over what Mammon said to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’d say that I deserved</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I’m already a huge burden anyways</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I figured the others wouldn't care</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he really feel that way? Obviously, he did if he told Lucifer that, because he knew Mammon could be many things but a liar about things like this was not one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have I really made life in this house that awful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have I made it so my own brother can't even tell me when this shit happens?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, I really did fail as a brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer dropped his head to his hands and sighed heavily willing himself to keep it together because he really didn't need Mammon to see him cry and fuss over him right now, it was not about him and it never would be, because unlike Mammon, he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a burden, he was their older brother for fuck’s sake he should be able to deal with his own shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the bathroom opened up and mammon walked out, looking a lot better than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s in loose pants and a shirt, his face looks overall less downcast but there was no hiding the look in his eyes, he looked so broken and sad that it made Lucifer’s heart hurt and all those thoughts came back to him briefly before he pushed them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer tracked Mammon’s movements when he walked past and caught his arm, stopping him abruptly when he passed by the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon didn't say anything as he took his time examining his forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do this?” He muttered softly staring at the uneven white lines that littered his forearm, there were quite a few that were horizontal and no doubt evenly spaced out at a time but now there were so many that the spacing was all over the place, his heart dropped further as his gaze lowered to his wrist, and there a single thick horizontal line, meant to slice through veins cleanly and efficiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon didn't even flinch when Lucifer raised his other hand and traced his fingers down the length of it and over the scars that littered his arm and he was more than certain that he would find more if he looked on the other arm as well. He let his head fall to rest on his forearm for a second before looking up at Mammon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I want you to sleep in my room tonight, I wanna keep an eye on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said and stood up, dropping Mammon's arm as he led the way out and over to his own room to get showered and hopefully to have a decent night's rest for both of them because only now had the frequency of Mammon’s outings started to worry him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even through his shower, Lucifer couldn't shake this feeling of failure from deep in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when he closed his eyes, the image of Mammon crying into his chest, letting his composure down was seared into his memory and even now that he knew he was safe in his bed it still made his gut turn in a dangerous way that was bound to give way to nausea eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out of the shower and in clothes that mirrored Mammon’s he sat down next to where he was laying back staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you keep all of this from me Mammon?” He asked gently, hand sliding over the covers to trace at the scars again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even care, Lucifer?” He said, rolling over to face him and there was something in the way he asked it that gave Lucifer the fleeting thought that Mammon really did think that this was something he would dismiss and it should have made him angry, probably on any other day it would have, now it just made him sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gentle when he spoke but made sure he was firm in what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, believe it or not, I care about you a lot. I know I don't express it often enough and I’m sorry but I really care about you and I don't like knowing that you're going through something like this….I want to help you...let me help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another long pause that left both of them staring at each other, Lucifer’s last words hung in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Let me help you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but how exactly are you gonna help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gave him a small smile in return. “I want you to make me a promise” he paused a second “Promise me that whenever you feel like you have to hurt yourself or make yourself forget you’ll come to me and let me help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Mammon’s eyes cloud over with tears and the demon was quick to wipe them away before nodding again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, yea, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and sighed softly a little lighter now. “Wonderful, let's get to bed, we can sleep in late tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bit of shuffling, they were both under the covers safe and tucked away and spent their last fleeting moments of consciousness simply chatting like normal brothers would until they fell soundly off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been leaving notes of what the chapters will contain at the begining, if you find any I missed dont hesitate to let me know in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>It had been almost two weeks since he and Lucifer had their chat about what happened to Mammon and honestly, he was feeling really great, the witches hadn’t called him out with them at all since that night</span> <span>and he was feeling a little better overall, sure he did still occasionally have nights where he was kept awake by horrible visions of what those witches did to him but he knew he made a promise so he always went to Lucifer, who was more than willing to indulge Mammon in conversation until he felt better and went off to bed. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Lucifer, Mammon definitely saw a change in how he treated the others; it was subtle but he had started breaking up more fights and stopped the others from picking on him a little more often, usually when he didn't deserve it but Mammon could agree that he did deserve it sometimes so he wasn't all that mad, and while he still punished the brothers he was a little bit nicer about it, choosing much lighter punishments then he normally would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing of note to the others but Mammon felt he knew why he was acting kinder to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer for all his glory and shine that came with being the former jewel of the heavens was fairly easy to figure out if you go to know him well enough and Mammon had eons to figure him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer, even as an angel, was particularly prideful and tended to build his pride around his jobs and duties, and when someone made him believe that he was failing at one of his duties he took it hard, usually anger was what he took to but if it was something that he felt greatly tied to his sense of being then he got sad and tried to correct the error he saw he was making, even if he wasn't making one on the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beam of light interrupted his train of thought, it was from Lucifer’s study, the door wasn't fully closed and the beam of light seemed to cut the hallway in half and act as a barrier interrupting one of the now too common midnights walks Mammon had gotten accustomed to taking to burn off the energy that his body had since this was usually a time he would be out at a club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon bit his lip and took a risk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully crept over to the door, it was late and he knew Lucifer tended to work late into the night so he was gonna try and get him to go to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully pushed the door open and peered down from the landing, Lucifer was sitting in one of the armchairs in the center of the room, a bottle of human world alcohol on the table along with an empty glass. Mammon was about to head down when he heard a sob cut through the silence in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was crying, Lucifer never cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all the time he has known Lucifer he has never cried, not once, as he was never one to show weakness so seeing him now, hunched over and broken and no doubt drunk going off the level in the bottle, was awful to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon made his way down the stairs, not really being quiet but he didn't really care, he raced over to his brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly and pulling him up to full sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped around and crouched in front of Lucifer taking his face in his hands gently, wiping away the tears that lingered on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said it was a one-time thing huh?” He said quietly but firmly, Lucifer opened his mouth but Mammon kept talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, listen for once, you lied to me back then, you said it was a one-time thing, you pushed aside all your problems in favour of focusing on mine like the stupid, good big brother that you are and now look at you, alone and drinking all your problems away in the middle of the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was being harsh, but he also knew Lucifer needed to hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still held his face and gently moved his thumb to rub gently at his cheek before he drew his hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk in the morning, right now we’re gonna go back to bed and I’m gonna stay to make sure you're okay, come on.” He said and stood back up, Lucifer following easily, too drunk and out of his mind to argue or put up much of a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was guiding them back to Lucifer’s room Mammon had half a mind to ask what was going on with him because he would no doubt get an answer but he wanted Lucifer to give the answer willingly so he would hold off until morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they got in the room Lucifer knew what he was supposed to do, almost robotically he went and grabbed his nightclothes and started changing, Mammon excused himself to the washroom both to give him privacy and to avoid the curling sadness in his stomach that he got this messed up so often that all he had to do was see his bedroom to start going through the motions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon splashed some cold water on his face, dried off and stepped out, he was going to say something but he saw Lucifer already sound asleep in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a small smile to him and joined him after turning out the lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was probably around the middle of the night when Mammon felt the bed jostle and he was shocked awake by a cry from next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and looked over to Lucifer who was twisting awfully in the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was having a nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon wasn't really thinking when he quickly grabbed a hold of his shoulders and shook him, harder then what was probably needed but it did the job of waking him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyes shot open and he grabbed onto Mammon tightly as he tried to catch his breath again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it's alright bro, I got ya, you're alright,” he said softly and rubbed gently at Lucifer’s shoulders to get him to ease up his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer still looked out of it when he met Mammon's eyes with his own clouded and glassy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was breathing heavily, his face was flushed and he looked terrified when their eyes met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me,” he said carefully and squeezed his shoulders then moved to gently hold his face again, rubbing over Lucifer’s cheeks to try and calm him down “you're okay, you're alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn't answer him, instead, he reached up and cupped his face gently, moving his fingers gently over the expanses of his face, as if he was testing if Mammon was real, he was being so gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon?” he mumbled softly and squinted up at him, his voice slurred heavily which meant that he was still very drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, it's me.” He said with a small laugh. Mammon shifted a little bit and moved one of his hands to run through Lucifer's hair gently, a vague memory in the back of his mind reminded him that the reverse had happened at one point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer always took care of them and more than once this role was fully reversed and he never really thought much about it until now, no one ever gave this to Lucifer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He said softly and waited for Lucifer to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay….I’m really glad you're still alive.” He muttered softly before he drifted off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon stared at him for another second before he drew his hands away and laid down, falling back asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The red beams of dawn filtered through the windows and slowly crept onto the bed reaching Lucifer’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squinted a little bit and sat up, groaning at the dull pounding in his head. He already wasn't a morning demon, he was even less of one when hungover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nearly leapt out of his skin when something next to him shifted, Lucifer looked over and spotted a familiar head of white hair and for a split second dread washed over him as to why Mammon was there but slowly the events of the night came back, they were fuzzy and he only had a general idea of what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that Mammon had found him, yelled something at him and taken him to bed, no specifics, one thing he did remember though was the warm feeling of Mammon’s hands on his face wiping away his tears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gave one last glance over at Mammon and sighed softly, reaching out to move his hair from his face gently before slipping out of bed to head to the washroom to get something for his headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at himself in the mirror Lucifer examined his face and sighed softly taking a few pills for his headache accompanying them with water. There was a feeling of dread in his stomach but this time it was for what he was no doubt going to have to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not that he didn't want to talk about it, no he honestly didn't care much about it but he didn't want to put all those pressures on anyone because, in reality, they were his problems to deal with, he’d been dealing with them for a very long time and he was still alive, sure he had a rather unhealthy way of dealing with them but it was better than what he used to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon had been awake for a little while now, laying in bed letting Lucifer do whatever he needed to. He had drunk a lot the night before so he was no doubt dealing with a headache and probably avoiding the conversation they were about to have about what exactly happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleep well?” He asked with a small smile, propping up on his elbows to look at Lucifer as he emerged from the bathroom and laid back down in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't patronize me Mammon.” He groaned and rolled over to face him, looking rather annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon stared at him for a second before he sighed and laid back down rolling over as well so they were face to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lied to me you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about Mammon?” he asked annoyed, making Mammon laugh and shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you really don't remember do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found you yesterday night absolutely shit faced in your study crying, Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flash of recognition in his eyes and Mammon kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found you crying, gave you a whole speech too about how you lied to me and all that, truly one of my best yet, but not the point, the point is that you lied to me and said you weren't hurting when you very clearly are, I’m your brother Lucifer, talk to me about things.” He begged him and sat up to be able to look at him properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sat up in bed and stared at Mammon for what felt like hours while his words hung in the air around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon was right, even if he didn't fully remember the nights’ events, he had lied to him back then, he pushed aside all his feelings and emotions to help him but it was what he needed to do, he needed to deal with another issue, he needed to help a person he cared about and the only logical conclusion was to ignore himself in favour of helping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't tell you because I knew this would happen, I don't need to be taken care of. I can deal with my own problems and it’s not like they're that important regardless, so why would I want to put such a burden on you when you were dealing with something.” He said, voice edging on angry but he knew the anger was fleeting, a way to try and put his walls up and put distance between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon just stared at him with an incredulous look and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, and listen well. I don't care that you're my older brother and I’m supposed to respect you, you are not leaving this bed until you tell me what’s going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not a fucking burden Lucifer, you're my brother and I care about you so get off that high horse of yours because your problems are not any harder than mine, and mine suck, but if you can help me then I can help you,” Mammon said firmly and with resolve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands reached out and cupped his cheek and Lucifer leaned into it, eyes slipping closed. Lucifer raised his own hand to cover Mammon’s when he started to gently rub under his eye with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God it's been so long since anyone gave him this sort of attention, the last person to ever touch him so tenderly was….Lilith as far as he remembered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You always take care of us, let me take care of you for once...please Lucifer, let me help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer opened his eyes and nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine….thank you, Mammon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They didn't actually end up having a chat right after Lucifer agreed to, instead, Lucifer insisted that Mammon go get himself cleaned up and that they could chat afterwards, it was still early and the others wouldn't be awake for a while anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon was in his own shower now, halfheartedly showering as he thought about what they would have to talk about with Lucifer. Obviously, this had been going on for a very long time and no matter how much Mammon tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that he should have probably noticed this sooner, that he should’ve helped him, but that was in the past, is what Mammon told himself over and over, and besides he was helping now, any help is better than no help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon didn't really bother to get dressed in his usual attire, opting instead for his pyjamas again and he was sure Lucifer hadn't changed either, even if he had showered as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon opened his door carefully and slowly, the others were definitely still asleep but he didn't want to risk either waking any of them and drawing their attention to him, they both needed to have this conversation in private because he knew Lucifer would shut down if any of the others were to show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon gave three soft knocks on the door and walked inside, shutting the door with as little noise as possible, clicking the lock shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his assumption Lucifer, laid back on the now made up bed, hadn't bothered to change either and if it weren't from the smell of whatever he used in the shower hanging in the air, Mammon would have also said he didn't shower either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon gave him a small smile and joined him on the bed, taking a bit to shuffle and situate himself. He didn't know what he was doing, had no game plan for this so he was going to take a page out of Lucifer’s book and start easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked over at him with a confused look but answered him nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About how I don't want to have this talk….but I know I need to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don't want to be a burden to you, I’m the oldest brother, I should be able to take care of myself and deal with all this on my own, I’m supposed to be a leader.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, I’m your second, second in every way, second in command, second brother, second-most powerful, and all of that is so that you share your duties with me, you're not a burden regardless but it is literally my job to help take the pressure off you.” He said looking over at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and sighed softly reaching his hand out over the covers to find Mammon’s taking it in his, holding it tightly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, you're right….I’m sorry I lied to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon laughed softly and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it, I understand but we can talk now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and started talking, idly playing with Mammon’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how much you know, I’m sure quite a bit but when we were back up there, before we fell, there was a lot of pressure to always be this beacon of light and virtue, I was the pride of the heavens, after all, I was the example.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon knew that well enough yes, he always saw how much scrutiny Lucifer was put under, but he always shone so brightly, he had let the light blind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer kept talking, taking a pause only to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't allowed to show any weakness, I wasn't allowed to be vulnerable….Michael made it very clear when I went to him once, I remember what he said to me that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Lucifer, you are the morning star, the star that shines so bright it burns into the day, you are what I expect the others to be like, you are the pride and joy of the heavens, you are meant to be perfect, the others can never see a fault in your light because then what kind of angel would you be?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>who even says that to someone?!” He said, his other hand making a gesture to emphasize his point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon just stared at him in shock, all these years, even after the fall this is why Lucifer kept stuff from them? Because Michael had ingrained in him such a sense of fear that if he were to fail he would be a disgrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand tightly, grabbing Lucifer’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what this is about?” He asked softly, still disbelieving. “Lucifer, I’m sorry.” He said at a genuine loss for words. Lucifer shook his head and looked over to Mammon with sad eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I do what I do, I took on the responsibility of raising all of you once we fell and it's my responsibility to make sure you're all safe and generally okay but I’ve been pushing you away, I see it every day you get a little further away from me and sometimes I think it'll be better if you all just go one day if you all just get away from me because I’m a terrible person, I let my duties cloud my judgements and I take things too far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you were dreaming about? Is that the nightmare you had last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifers’ eyes clouded over with tears and he nodded then looked away hastily. </span>
</p><p><span>Mamon reached out and gripped his chin, gently turning Lucifer’s face back to his.</span> <span>“Look at me for a second,” he wiped at the few tears that slipped down his cheek, “we all know that what you do, you do for us and we know that you care. We all care about you okay? And none of us are going anywhere….fuck, we followed you to HELL Lucifer!” He laughed a little bit and pulled Lucifer to sit up, hand gently rubbing at his arm. “We’re not going anywhere…. </span><em><span>I’m </span></em><span>not going anywhere so don't push me away, please.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Mammon stared at Lucifer for a bit, watching his face, a little bit of shock painted clear as day before he let a small delicate smile grace his lips and he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon smiled wide and pulled him into a tight hug, one arm wrapping around his torso the other sliding up to tangle in his hair and hold the back of his head, holding Lucifer firmly against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I can ask for.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been almost a month since Lucifer and Mammon had their little heart to heart and it had been going well for both of them, Lucifer hadn't changed much in how he acted to the others, he still punished them if they got out of line and scolded them if they were bad but he was more open, with Mammon at least, about how he was feeling and actually let him in when his walls were down. That’s not to say that he didn't have his bad days, they both did, Lucifer would on occasion find Mammon in the bathroom patching up his arm and Mammon had found him once passed out in his office with an empty bottle next to him but they were both better and that’s what mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all sitting at the breakfast table when Lucifer walked in with a letter in his hand and a look that was a strange look between annoyance and exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that Lord Diavolo is hosting a party tonight and he wants us to attend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others cheered happily, even Belphie was happy. Diavolo always hosted super cool parties so of course, they were all excited to attend….well all of them but Lucifer of course who looked like he would rather do anything but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon glanced over again at Lucifer and caught his eye for a brief second before he looked away and tucked the letter in his pocket before sitting down to begin breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party itself was nothing short of grand, as to be expected of one of Diavolo’s parties, they always tended to be big, loud and full of demons and this one was that and then some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers had arrived early, upon Lucifer’s insistence, and had gotten a head start on drinking and partying. So by the time all the guests had shown up everyone was fully enjoying themselves, even Lucifer was having a good time after he’d been forced to dance and have a few drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party came to an end once the sun had fully set and after partying all day it was safe to say that all eight of them were properly exhausted, so much so that Diavolo invited them to stay the night and o join him for a few drinks in his private lounge room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all sitting on the couch, some of them had drinks in their hands and others had chosen to stop for the night, Lucifer one of them which earned protests from the others, but Mammon really couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed at him very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all caught in the middle of a story Diavolo was telling them about one of his trips to the Human world when Barbatos came in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt but Lucifer there appear to be some papers my Lord forgot to give you that need your attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and stood up from his spot next to Diavolo who looked rather upset at the prospect of Lucifer leaving his side to do some work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse me.” He said politely and made his way to the door, being followed out by shouts of protest from the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Lucifer! You seriously can't be doing work </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on it can't be that important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn't respond to any of them and left the room, following Barbatos out, the door shutting behind him, leaving the others to stare at it for a few seconds of silence before Asmodeus spoke up from his spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does he have to be so uptight all the time? I mean can't he just have fun one time and push work aside?” He shook his head and took another drink from his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were other murmurs of agreement from the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn't use to always be like that actually, back when we were younger he used to quite enjoy going out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions of drug use, alcohol use, implied sexual content</p><p>This chapter is a flashback based on Diavolo's last line in chapter 8, enjoy lucifer being an absolute HOE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Diavolo adjusted the collar on his shirt and did another once over of his outfit, smiling at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a dull buzzing under his skin from the excitement of tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taking Lucifer out clubbing with him.</span>
</p><p><span>Diavolo liked to go out, it was fun for him and a nice break from everything in his life. Usually, he would either go out alone or take Barbatos</span> <span>with him but it had recently occurred to him that he had never taken Lucifer out with him and he was set to change that.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door and then Barbatos’ voice filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, Lucifer is waiting for you in the main hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Barbatos, I’ll be right down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled at himself in the mirror and took his leave from his room. He walked through the corridors as fast as he could without breaking into a run until he finally spotted Lucifer waiting for him in the main hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked gorgeous. He was in a black silk button up and in dark wash pants, finally, he didn't look like a butler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer! You look amazing.” He smiled wide and walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer blushed a little bit but nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As do you, Lord Diavolo.” He said eyes flicking up and down his body, lingering a bit on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” He asked, raising his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo watched him reach his hands up and carefully undo the top four buttons on his shirt, cool fingers grazing his skin almost on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, much better.” He hummed and drew his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and tilted his head to him in a thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Diavolo, you never mentioned where it was we were going.” He asked a bit warily as they exited the castle for the Car waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Lucifer, no more titles for the evening, it's just us here,” he said with a huff and shook his head. “And we’re going to The Fall, a personal favourite of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got into the back seat of the car and he watched the gears turn in Lucifer’s head as he put everything together, it brought him a strange sort of joy to see him be genuinely surprised about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo glanced at Barbatos in the front seat and gave him a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were off in a matter of seconds to finally have some fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they got inside the club Diavolo was pulling Lucifer along to the bar ordering them drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sat rather uncomfortably in his spot as they waited for their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong Lucifer?” He asked though he knew what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m just….not much into clubs is all but by all means go have fun.” He urged with a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but Diavolo nodded and polished off his drink in a single go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist then.” he smiled and slid off his seat, slipping easily into the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night passed easily for Diavolo who was enjoying himself. Obviously, the people at the club recognized him but that meant that he had no shortage of dance partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Occasionally his attention would slip back to Lucifer, who was still sitting at the bar. He would spot him chatting with various Demons, the demons were very interested in him but Lucifer was being his polite self, the same smile on his face he gave Diavolo, an uninterested one that kept you happy with him declining your offer to dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearing the point in the night where Diavolo was feeling warm and fuzzy from the alcohol he had drunk so when he saw Lucifer still sat at the same spot in the bar with no drink in his hand, Diavolo marched over to him and grabbed his wrist tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come dance with me, you've been sitting here all night, at the very least join me for one last dance before we head home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't asking and Lucifer knew that so he gave a reluctant nod and allowed Diavolo to drag him onto the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer, to his credit, let himself have fun while dancing. He looked like he was actually having fun, especially since he thought Diavolo couldn't see him from where he was with the girl pressed into his chest as they rocked to the beat, but he was watching him and at that moment he wanted to see more of this side of Lucifer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo’s original hope that Lucifer would loosen up if he went out more was squashed as he watched Lucifer sit at the bar and chat with demons the whole night and only when forced to dance, would he let himself go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had gone on for a few weeks and it was wearing Diavolo’s patience with him rather thin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was really hoping to at least get Lucifer to drink tonight when they went out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were going to a less classy club for no other reason than he was bored with The Fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked into the club Diavolo took Lucifer to the bar as always and ordered them the usual drinks they took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to have fun tonight Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don't, you always just sit and watch you only have fun when I force you to so please try to have some fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed and gave him a nod then a half-smile, a genuine one this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and held up his glass, clinking it Lucifers before he drowned his clean and slipped away to have some fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the night Diavolo stole glances to where Lucifer was sat and he was pleased to see that he at least had been drinking more than his usual one or two drinks, every time he glanced over Lucifer had either a different drink or was getting a refill from the bartender. All that was nice but Lucifer was still rooted to his spot and Diavolo had more than once whined at him when he went to grab another drink, he would say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you're so handsome I bet you'd have fun if you just let yourself’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>or when he caught one of the demons he had been chatting with leaving he would stomp over and complain to him something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘why did you let him get away? He was really into you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Lucifer would just give him the exact same excuse every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Diavolo, someone has to be responsible for you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he did have a point but that didn't matter, Diavolo knew that Lucifer had a lot of work to do, to the same extent that he himself did and he wanted him to let loose and to finally relax, but the demon was too stubborn to let his guard down for even a night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only upside to their night was that when it came to their final dance of the night, Lucifer came willingly and it could have been the alcohol that was running through him, but Diavolo felt as if he was having just that much more fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going off of last week's success Diavolo had a really good feeling about tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Diavolo picked Lucifer up from the House of Lamentation and when he knocked on the door, he was very much not expecting Lucifer to be wearing anything particularly special, just a button-up long-sleeve or a shirt and slacks or jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was certainly not expecting a semi-sheer shirt, black jeans and half slicked-back hair. Diavolo just stared at him for maybe a little too long because Lucifer cleared his throat and Diavolo caught a glimpse of a slight blush high on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we? Before my brothers see me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo nodded and led Lucifer back to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like my outfit, Diavolo?” He asked with a teasing edge to his voice and that fucking smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I just wasn't expecting it from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to….try something different tonight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Diavolo nodded and turned to him once they were in the car and on their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” He asked, pointing to his own collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means, do.” He said and shifted to face Diavolo, head lifted a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo reached over and undid the top half of the shirt, fingers grazing the heated skin of his chest. He could feel Lucifer’s stare on him the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached just below his sternum he stopped and looked up locking eyes with Lucifer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Lucifer had acted back at the house had given Diavolo a feeling that maybe tonight would be different, and that maybe Lucifer was going to finally let loose and have fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hope was squashed as soon as he saw Lucifer offer him a toast of their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking like that and you're not gonna have fun?” He asked, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer only smiled and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have fun tonight, I promise, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>go enjoy yourself, the dance floor seems lacking.” He said and motioned to the center of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo huffed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine but if I catch you not having fun, I will make you have fun.” He threatened and left for the dance floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night went spectacularly for Diavolo, he had been dancing with some demon when they decided they wanted some alone time with the demon prince, and Diavolo was not complaining in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was being led away to a more private corner of the club he caught sight of Lucifer and some guy, this time though Lucifer was actually flirting back, making the other flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo turned his attention to the girl he was with and pulled her into a kiss, momentarily forgetting completely about Lucifer at the bar for a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the girl figured out that he didn't want to be going home with anyone they both made a polite excuse to part ways and Diavolo resigned himself to stand by the wall and cool off for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The club they were in tonight was hot, probably intentionally. He took this opportunity to glance over at Lucifer who was flirting with some girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched them for a little while and smirked when he saw her tug him off in the direction he was, apparently this was the most secluded corner of the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were close enough Diacolo pushed off the wall and walked past them, sending Lucifer a smirk and a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Lucifer that found him for their final dance before they left for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had come up behind him and grabbed his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about one last dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo spun around and smiled at him, he was much less put together than when they got into the club, there was a flush high on his cheeks from the alcohol, his shirt was untucked from his pants and he had a clear lip mark on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me, I think you had enough fun tonight.” He smirked and pulled Lucifer to dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo didn't know what happened to Lucifer but almost overnight he became so much more….fun, he started to actually enjoy their nights out more and it was more than obvious that he wasn't doing it for Diavolo’s sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo, seeing this fun change in him decided to start venturing outside of their usual scope of classier clubs and took Lucifer to some of the more gritty and dirty clubs down in the Devildom but Lucifer took it all in stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started drinking a lot more than he used to, enough to actually make someone have a good time rather than just give a pleasant buzz, and for once he wouldn't stay at the bar, rather he would join Diavolo on the dance floor as well after their first drink and Diavolo didn't miss the way that he would occasionally be dragged off somewhere by a demon only to return a while later looking dishevelled but happy and relaxed, though sometimes he wouldn't come back at all and Diavolo got a message telling him to head home without him, that they would meet up again at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo didn't know what exactly happened to him but he was rather happy with the development and didn't question it in case that made Lucifer retreat back into himself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During a quiet evening at the school, Diavolo and Lucifer were sat together in Diavolo’s office, originally they were meant to be going over some papers and forms that needed to be filled out but they both grew tired of that and shifted to chatting about random topics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lucifer I was wondering, where do you think we should go this time?” he asked with a hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask? You're the one that usually chooses where we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo nodded and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that, because I always choose, I wanna know where you wanna go this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and bit his lip, thinking over their options of places to go.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think we hit all the good clubs in the Devildom actually”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then what do you suggest we do instead?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let's head up to the Human World, they don't know us there, and they have many more places for us to go which I hear are a lot more fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and nodded brightly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that's a great idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week was just spent planning where they would be heading, getting the car ready in the city and getting where they would be staying ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo was excited, he had been to the human world many times, both of them had been, but they never went up there to party, it was usual business, occasionally on vacation but never once to a party, so Diavolo found himself pushing aside his duties in order to make sure everything was covered for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human world hadn't changed a bit since they last visited it but now rather than the dull haze of work was the electric buzz from the promise of fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had decided to walk from where they were staying to the club they were visiting since it was rather close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked downright sinful in his dress shirt with random patches of sheer panelling and tight black pants, he was sure that he would be getting plenty of attention tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club itself was nothing new that they hadn't experienced before downing the Devildom, the only key difference was that no one knew that he was a prince and that Lucifer was his right hand, they had no expectations and no images to uphold, they could fully let go and no one would say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the middle of the night, Lucifer stumbled into him on the dancefloor and he had the most relaxed expression Diavolo had ever seen on him in so many years, so it was safe to say that he had drunk a fair amount that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how drunk he was or how sober, not even in what realm they were in, men and women seemed to flock to Lucifer and he had been stolen away from Diavolo’s sight more than once by someone who wanted him to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo too had many of the same moments that he did, and he had his way with more than a few of the partygoers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the night, they were both very solidly drunk and decided to call it a night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clung to each other as they went back to where they were staying, Lucier’s arm slung around his shoulder and Diavolo’s arm wrapped around his waist, working together to keep themselves steady as they exchanged stories about their night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first night was labelled a success the two of them ended up heading up to the human world every weekend to party at a different club and to fully let go, because they had never noticed it until now, but even while partying in the Devildom they still had to hold some control over themselves because everyone knew them but in the human world no one did. Lucifer seemed to be taking that fact and absolutely revelling in it because Diavolo was seeing a side of the demon he never had, a truly carfree side that made him want to join in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the past few weeks, Lucifer had also definitely become a little bit more daring with how he acted towards Diavolo, whereas before he would do his best to be respectful to him, keep his distance and only rarely tease him but nothing more than a brief touch and rather intense looks, now Lucifer didn't seem to have any sort of restraint to him with how he acted toward him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night was particularly warm in the human world and they both decided that a button-up shirt was much too warm and went with shirts, and light pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo couldn't entirely place what it was but as they walked into the club and ordered their drinks something was up with Lucifer, he seemed a bit too calculating that night, Diavolo knew he was up to something but he couldn't really place what exactly it was but that was soon forgotten when they made their way to the dancefloor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight he didn't lose Lucifer once, they were always together either dancing or taking a break but neither of them felt the need to leave each other's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I wanna do something,” Diavolo shouted a little over the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and allowed himself to be led off to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four shots of vodka please.” He smiled sweetly to the lady behind the bar and they soon had four glasses in front of them. Diavolo split them up, two each and grabbed one, Lucifer following with a smirk on his face once he put everything together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hit the glasses on the bar and downed their shot, the next one following soon after leaving them with wide smiles on their faces and Lucifer ordered four more each.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they ended their session of drinking, there was warmth all over them from the alcohol and Lucifer stood up and grabbed Diavolo’s wrist dragging him back to the dancefloor with a passing shout, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wanna dance’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Diavolo let him, content to let Lucifer have fun, what he wasn't expecting was for Lucifer to press himself close to him, wrapping an arm around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to dance </span>
  <em>
    <span>with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo couldn't deny him that and wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing them close together and letting Lucifer set the pace for their dancing, more than happy to follow and allow himself to revel in this new side being revealed to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weekends seemed to blur together after a while, all the clubs looked and sounded the same, all the human faces blended together to the point where if Diavolo were asked what the woman he had just made out with looked like he wouldn't be able to tell you anything about it other than she was a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going off the way that Lucifer was complaining, it seemed that he also thought the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were out back of whatever club they had chosen for that night, indulging in a pass time humans seemed really fond of, smoking. They'd decided to give it a try a few visits back after seeing the humans all gathering around the club together to chat and they liked it so here they were; Lucifer had his back pressed against the wall and Diavolo was standing in front of him, watching him intently when a whine broke his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his attention to Lucifer who was….pouting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon blew out some smoke and, yep, definitely pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I was wrong about these clubs,” he shook his head and raised the cigarette to his lips again, “they’re starting to bore me.” He said smoke coming out with every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo couldn't say no to him either, so he nodded and sighed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I have to agree with you.” He chuckled and playfully blew smoke at Lucifer who gave him a small chuckle and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed on the walls and they snapped their attention to a man walking towards them, he had been a little ways down the back alley from them so he no doubt had heard them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't mean to eavesdrop on you boys but I heard that you were rather bored with the club scenes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't answer him, just stared at him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m hosting a party next weekend and I think you boys would be perfect additions, I can promise you it’ll be more fun than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you offering?” Lucifer asked, pushing off from the wall, stomping out his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually I wouldn't, I came here to enjoy myself but when I heard that two very handsome men are bored with the regular party circuit here, I wanted to offer you an invitation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo looked back to Lucifer who looked interested and gave him a slight nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we’ll accept your offer.” He said turning back to the man who had a big smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” he said and pulled out a pen, carefully taking hold of Diavolo’s exposed arm, scrawling a number as he spoke, “I’m gonna give you a number, both of you text it and ask for an invitation, use your names and you’ll get a response asking who invited you, answer James and you’ll be sent a photo, save it and just go to the address on the day.” The man, James, said to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded their thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you boys have fun, I’m going back inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, they were left alone out back of the club properly confused but a little curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo turned to Lucifer with a sideways smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really wanna go to this party?” He asked, flicking away his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer only shrugged and smiled at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's the worst that could happen? We’re demons, if something goes wrong we can handle it….and besides it sounds like fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and nodded, pulling out his phone to text the number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's get our invitations then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo and Lucifer were walking down the hallways of RAD, heading to have lunch in the peace and quiet of Diavolo’s office, hoping to be able to chat about their trip tonight when a thought crossed Diavolo’s mind, a fairly troubling one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, do you ever tell your brothers where you go off to all weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer glanced over at him and shook his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They never really ask, if I’m being honest I don't think they even notice I’m gone and if they do they never bring it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that….was not what he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo expected Lucifer to just say no, he didn't but that the others didn't notice or care was a bit concerning, but he didn't want to push Lucifer on it, this seemed like a topic that he wouldn't want to dive into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I meeting you at yours tonight?” Lucifer asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll have Barbatos go to pick you up at the usual time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the address listed on their invitations they were pleasantly surprised to find a lot of people already there, they all looked absolutely beautiful, decked out head to toe in human world designer clothing and it suddenly occurred to Diavolo why they were invited to the function.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Lucifer fit right in, they were wearing equally fancy clothing, him in a navy blue silk shirt and white pants, and Lucifer in a black sheer shirt, and they were certainly just as beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were invited under the assumption that they were rich and beautiful, which all things considered was fairly accurate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems they're interested in the fresh meat,” Lucifer muttered as he eyed the not so subtle stares from the other attendees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo looked around and smirked a little bit, nodding as he caught hushed whispers discussing what they were doing here, who they were with and if they knew what this place was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that they don't get new faces often.” He said and walked up to the door, where a gruff looking man was standing with a tablet in his hands, Lucifer and Diavolo pulled out their phones and showed him their invitations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took one look at the invitations and nodded, opening the door for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden silence from behind them and Diavolo spared one last glance at the others, gawking at them as they walked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems we get special treatment.” He smiled at Lucifer who gave him a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club was fancy, it was decked out in neon lighting that faded colours, there were two levels to it as well, bars on both, no doubt the second level was for specific people, overall the place was absolutely extravagant, meant for you to have fun in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go get something to drink, I wanna see if I can find James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and went straight to the bar, being eyed by a few of the ladies he passed on the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Diavolo walked through the venue all eyes were on him and even more whispering was happening, it really did appear that they didn't get new faces often or at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he did find James, he was coming down the stairs from the second floor when he spotted Diavolo and smiled, rushing down to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it!” He smiled wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we did, wouldn't miss it, especially since you promised us fun.” He smiled following him to the bar spotting Lucifer waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you boys enjoy yourselves okay? And you're my special guests so feel free to join me on the upper floor whenever you want, the others should be joining us soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like we're a bit of an oddity here,” Lucifer spoke from his spot, standing up and coming up behind Diavolo looking over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sorry about that,” James rubbed his neck, “usually everyone knows the attendees in some way but you boys really are special, I was serious when I said I didn't invite people at random clubs, but you boys seem to fit right in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the staff came up behind James and caught his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to start boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, please excuse me, boys, enjoy the party!” He called walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo turned around to face Lucifer who hadn't moved from where he was, and he was rather close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we then?” he asked, setting the now empty glass on the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and pulled Lucifer to the dancefloor as the others were being let inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party was a lot of fun for a while but eventually, it proved to be the same boring thing like every other night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo stepped off the dancefloor for a breather and waved at Lucifer to come over, and he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bored.” Is all he said to Lucifer who nodded and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My expectations have not been met, I think we should probably take our leave.” He said and Diavolo could just hear the edge of disappointment in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo was about to answer him when the music cut out and a good half of the people who were on the dancefloor all started to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James appeared on the top balcony, all eyes on him and a sense of excitement was building in the room. Diavolo and Lucifer exchanged looks as he began to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you're all having fun!” Cheers erupted from the crowd. “Yes, yes, but I think it’s about time we kick this party up a little, shall we? My girls will come around and give you a little….party favour, now go and enjoy yourselves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More cheers echoed in the room and soon, girls dressed in glittery dresses came around with trays filled with small bags, handing out one to every partygoer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked inside the bags and Diavolo couldn't help the laugh that rippled through him. Drugs, condoms, lube and other things were neatly arranged in the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we made the right choice in staying,” Lucifer said from next to him examining what was in the bags, all nicely labelled for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start here shall we?” Diavolo smiled and held up a bag that had small fun-shaped pills inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night seemed to kick up after that, Diavolo felt amazing, in all his life he had never felt anything like this, it was like he was on a good mood that just would not end and it was only heightened by the music and the people around him who all seemed to be having the same type of fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colours became more saturated, everyone was suddenly so much happier and he felt as if he became part of the music, he felt amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feeling only lasted a good few hours before he started to come down from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he just completely lost Lucifer at some point and he wanted him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo looked around and found Lucifer pressed against one of the far walls, he was alone so Diavolo decided, fuck it, and marched right over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we take another, what do you say?” He asked once he was in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and reached into his pocket and took out the bag, dropping two pills onto his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo took one and let it rest on his tongue before he got an idea. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I saw something earlier I kinda wanted to try with you.” He purred and closed in on the demon, pressing their chests together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s hands settled on his shoulders and his on the man's hips, tugging him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea? What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and pressed their lips together, pride bubbling in his chest at how Lucifer melted against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s hands slid up to his hair and tugged harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo opened his mouth for him and let Lucifer’s tongue slip inside and explore anywhere it wanted. Diavolo was so lost in the kiss that he almost forgot the original reason he wanted to kiss Lucifer, other than just because of course. Diavolo took a step forward and pressed Lucifer harshly into the wall, making him gasp and that was all he needed to push the pill into his mouth, pulling away with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was blushing about as red as his nails and gave no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo was going to pull away when he was pulled back into a harsh kiss, all teeth and tongue and nothing close to tender, it was hungry and ravenous, they both had wanted this for a long time and they were going to take what they came for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon one party became two and two became twelve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James’s parties were what they lived for and every time they went they got to try something new, whether it be in terms of drugs, sex or alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally found the fun they were looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last party they decided to try some cocaine since it seemed very popular amongst the others and he knew why, it felt as if he could do anything, he felt so good but it didn't last very long and both of them were left feeling like garbage the rest of the night, struggling to keep their demonic forms in check so, while cocaine was nice for a little while they both agreed to never do it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight they hadn't taken anything yet, but the night was still relatively young so they were in no rush to get high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that very first night Lucifer had tended to stick closer to Diavolo and if either of them got particularly restless they would grab the other to either dance, drink or make out somewhere. It worked out great for them that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had dragged him up to the second floor where James’ guests were allowed and they had started chatting up a girl that was up there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was nice, fairly good looking and looked about ready to jump him as soon as Lucifer left them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo didn't share the same hunger but she would be fun and he wasn't one to deny a lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Get over here you three!” Someone shouted from the other side of the landing, and the girl they were chatting with grabbed them both and pulled them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo was getting dragged a lot recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the group of people gathered around a table Diavolo could see them doing lines of something and he was more than ready to make up an excuse to get them out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you two tried ketamine before?” Asked some girl from the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shared glance between them, they nodded and moved into the spots opened up for them at the table in front of two lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ketamine was amazing it was similar to when they did ecstasy but so much better; he started to lose track of where his body began and where it ended, it also wasn't helped with the fact that Lucifer was pressed pretty close to his side as well, he felt as if he were walking on clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he wasn't entirely sure how, someone had convinced Lucifer to do a line off of someone and he had chosen Diavolo to be said person, and in a flash, Lucifer was taking off his shirt and he was being laid down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the guys was pouring a line in the midline of his abs and another was whispering into Lucifer’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo watched in shock as Lucifer climbed up on a chair and straddled his lap, hands gripping his hips, the others around him cheered him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer leaned down and Diavolo watched the drugs disappear then Lucifer was kissing up his chest, scraping his fangs where he pleased and then finally, he gave Diavolo a proper kiss, it wasn't gentle at all, far from it, it hard and it was hungry, the others around them were screaming even louder now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo reached up and grabbed his face, holding Lucifer to him for a while longer before he pushed away, panting hard and face flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going home, right fucking now.” He growled out, his own fangs sliding through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded eagerly at him and leaned over to nip at his lip again, fangs nicking his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo sat up with a wide smile and helped Lucifer slide off his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd around them was howling and slapping their backs like they managed something more than a line of Ketamine and a make out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo leaned over the table and snorted up one last line before swapping out with someone else who was waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside as fast as he could without making a scene, though everyone was too drugged up to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air outside was cool and crisp, and with all the drugs running through him it was even better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo was once again, for like the third time that night being dragged away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were staying in a house that was a five-minute walk away from the party and right now Diavolo was very happy for it because he really did not think that he could wait any longer to get his hands on Lucifer who looked absolutely devilish in the best way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to make it up to the front steps before Diavolo’s restraint broke and he shoved Lucifer into the door, crashing their lips again, his hands sliding from his hips and up his shirt, splaying his hands over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They keys.” Lucifer gasped between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back pocket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s hand slid down his back and into one of his back pockets, grabbing the keys but not before giving his ass a squeeze that earned Lucifer a rough bite to his lips, drawing blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo pulled away and opened the door for them, stumbling inside with Lucifer held tightly to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo grew tired of how long it was taking them to get places so he kicked the door shut and felt around for the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Lucifer and backed him into the wall to keep him steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jump.” He muttered and grabbed onto his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer, ever obedient, did, and soon Diavolo was carrying him up the stairs to their room while Lucifer made a mess of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their bedroom, Diavolo tossed Lucifer onto the bed and climbed over him, slotting himself between his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're so pretty dressed like this.” He muttered, staring down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo reached over to the neck of his shirt and started unbuttoning it, Lucifer taking it on himself to help Diavolo with his own shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo tossed off his shirt and leaned over him, fangs sliding out as he kissed over Lucifer’s chest, biting in places he liked best, like his chest, ribs, and shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was making the most delicious sounds underneath him, moaning and whining out for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo suddenly drew away from him and slid off the bed, smiling at the growl Lucifer let out when he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your pants off or I will rip them off you.” He growled out already stepping out of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn't want to test him on this, because he knew Diavolo would, in fact, tear them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled at him and took his rightful place between Lucifer's thighs and decided to pay his neck some attention, it was only fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked bruises all over it, with no care of how visible they would be the next day, he was marking his territory, Lucifer was his and he intended to make all three realms hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up having a very fun and long night back at the place they were staying at but all that fun didn’t stop Lucifer from giving him a proper scolding the morning after once he saw the absolute mess Diavolo had made of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later Diavolo was hurrying down the hallways of RAD looking for Lucifer, they needed to have a talk and they needed to have it as soon as possible. He finally spotted him and rushed over grabbing his arm, tugging him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Diavolo! What’s the matter?” he asked confused and a bit scared from the way his voice wavered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo got them in his office and locked the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk to Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I gather that much from what happened out there in the hall, what do you wish to speak about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the formalities it's about our….weekend plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer went still for a moment and gave a hesitant nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has recently become apparent to me that we have been neglecting too many things here in the Devildom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We both have a problem, we’re both addicted to this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer narrowed his eyes slightly but seemed to understand the unspoken words that hung between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have noticed that things….aren’t running as smoothly, I think it’s in our best interest if we refrain from visiting any more parties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing is taking the edge off anymore, we need to stop before this gets out of hand </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo nodded and sighed softly, a weight lifting off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then asked, a little carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't be opposed to you and I unwinding on our own if you wish to, I quite enjoy your company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I enjoyed being able to devour you, will you let me do it again? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled at him and inclined his head to him, stepping a little closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would very much enjoy that, perhaps we can plan something for the near future?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, as much as you want, how about right now? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo smirked and nodded, reaching out and tugging Lucifer to him again, kissing him with fervour.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>right so this one got like WAY out of hand, I was writing chapter 8 and this was just like a big paragraph in chapter 8 but I brought up the idea of writing this as a flashback and here we are, this is insanely long but I hope you enjoyes :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don't think I have ever seen Lucifer have so much fun than when I saw him back then, truly he seemed to like it so much more than even I did he was pretty wild back then but now we have so many more duties to attend to that we can't just disappear for days on end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room erupted in shouts and overall amazement because they couldn't believe what they had all just heard, Lucifer, their scary older brother, used to have regular hookups, do drugs and overall be the exact opposite of what he was now which was responsible and a bit dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon couldn't share the same sentiments as the others because a sudden cold dread washed over him as he finally pieced things together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Lucifer had taken to talking shortly after the first night he caught him crying where mammon had questioned him on his use of alcohol to make himself feel better and he wasn't given a super satisfying answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's put it this way Mammon, I used to deal with my stress and issues in a much less healthy way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back then he hadn't really understood what he meant by that but now….now he did, now he knew why Lucifer had such an aversion to parties and excessive drinking when he could help it, not because he was dull or boring but because he used to use it to deal with issues and didn't trust himself to not fall into it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial shock and excitement, that revelation brought everyone they all forgot about it afterwards as they moved onto different topics to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the night ha to come to an end and all of them separated to their rooms to shower and sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon couldn't sleep, not until he talked with Lucifer first and once he was changed into his pyjamas and he was certain everyone was locked away in their rooms till morning he snuck out and went looking for Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take him very long to find Lucifer because after checking a few rooms he might have escaped to for some quiet mammon found him back in the same lounge they had all been in prior. He gave a few knocks on the door and strode right in, dropping on the couch next to Lucifer who was content to keep staring at the far end of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me you used to actually like parties?” He asked, shifting to pull his legs up on the couch, turning to Lucifer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before Lucifer turned to him as well and answered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I never told anyone how did you find out?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Diavolo loves to talk about you sober, how do you think he is with alcohol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer scowled briefly before he sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume he pretty much told you everything didn't he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a lot actually, just general stuff but he told us about James and his parties but again, nothing specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer laughed softly and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he told you about James, but yes I used to be very much into the club and party scene that it became a pretty regular thing for both of us to do, I’m not particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud </span>
  </em>
  <span>of what I did back then but I can say it was a lot of fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon nodded and smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you used to do? How you used to deal with things.” He asked softly, shifting a little closer to Lucifer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucier didn't do anything for a while and Mammon was about to tell him that it didn't matter and he didn't have to answer when he nodded, it was a very slight nod but it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I had a particularly shit day and I remember how I saw Diavolo always having fun when we went out, how he constantly said things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘you're so handsome I bet you'd have fun if you let yourself’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘why did you let him get away, he was really into you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>so I said that I would give in just once because I deserved to unwind and it felt so good to let go and to forget that I kinda got carried away with it and after a while the usual things just couldn't take the edge off so when we got that invitation to that party and we had those drugs in our systems it felt so nice to just forget for a while, to feel nice that I let it consume me and become a regular thing we would do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon started at him with a sad look because it had just occurred to him that the other reason Lucifer was so invested in making sure mammon stopped with his own coping mechanisms, even if they couldn't actually hurt him, was because he knew exactly what it felt like to not have anything to take the edge off except a little pill or alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you decide to stop? Diavolo said it was because you both couldn't stop ignoring your duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was because it got to a point where that was all we could think about, we would go through the week or the day just planning our next outing, itching for the next party James invited us to in another country, it wasn't even the drugs it was the feeling that nothing could take the edge off like those parties so we both decided to stop altogether, we got out and now we unwind in different ways, we do still visit James from time to time and we do still go to his parties but only on the rare trip we take that's not for business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon hadn't expected this amount of truth but he was a little glad he got it because it put a lot of things into perspective for him and he knew that Lucifer figured that he had put it all together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They changed the topic after that, both content to leave it at that and started talking about other things, hopping from topic to topic easily and carelessly until they forgot how they got to a certain point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon was listening to Lucifer tell him about something stupid he once did while at a party when he took a proper look at both of them and gave a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked over and with a small laugh still in his voice answered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh? That's certainly new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shove it, I mean I just noticed that whenever we have these sorts of deep emotional talks it's always in our pyjamas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked down at his own clothes, a loose cotton shirt and pyjama pants and then over to Mammon’s pretty much matching outfit before looking up and locking eyes with him, they held that stare for a few seconds before they both started laughing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>